xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Stan Smith
Stan Smith is the title character and protagonist of the adult animated sitcom American Dad! He is voiced by the series' co-creator and executive producer, Seth MacFarlane. Stan is the father/husband of the Smith family. As the family's breadwinner, he works for the Central Intelligence Agency. Although he once held the position of a case officer at the CIA, he is now a weapons expert for the agency. Stan often makes the mistake of applying the same extreme measures suited and used for his job in his personal life and with his family. Stan is portrayed as drastic, endangering, rash, insensitive, inconsiderate, dog-eat-dog, and very masculine. Early on in the series, he was heavily emphasized as a conservative Republican; however, these particular characteristics were toned down after the first few seasons. Stan's exaggeratedly large chin has been described satirically as a "Jay Leno jaw."3 He usually wears a blue suit with a lapel pin that is a simplified version of the U.S. flag, consisting of three red and white stripes and a blue square. Stan is married to Francine Smith. He is the father of Steve and Haley Smith. In one episode it is revealed that Hayley may not be the biological daughter of Stan Smith. In "Cock of the Sleepwalk," Stan adopted an unnamed little girl. Also living under Stan's roof are three housemates: Roger, an alien; Klaus, the family's man-in-a-fish-body pet; and Jeff Fischer, who's Hayley's boyfriend turned husband. Stan's mother is named Betty, and his father is a jewel thief (as revealed in the episode "Con Heir") named Jack Smith. History Stan wins a radio contest for a trip to Los Angeles by cheating with CIA technology. In Hollywood, Francine mistakes the Walk of Fame for a cemetery while Stan belittles the costumed characters that pose for pictures at the Chinese Theatre. When he slips and avoids a fall, his skill is admired by June Rosewood, an old starlet who annually scatters marbles at the theatre in the memory of her late husband Leonard Zane, and asks him out to lunch, so he ditches Francine while she is occupied. At June's mansion, his taste for hot dogs reminds her of Leonard. She is further reminded by his other tastes and skill at avoiding falls and believes him to be the reincarnation of him and enlists Stan to finish his final film, Marble Trouble. Stan is doubtful until he observes that Leonard wears a flag lapel pin just like his and decides to finish the final film, suddenly believing that he may actually be Leonard reincarnated. Stan moves into the mansion to live Leonard's life, although he finds that they have to convince the producers to finance the film. His attitude succeeds in convincing them that he is the real thing. Francine arrives and he explains what is happening. Refusing to believe in reincarnation, she tries to pull him away but is nearly chased off until the producers decide to use her in Gloria Delmar's part, another actress in the film that has also deceased. They finish the film and Stan and Francine are ready to return home, but June can't adjust to Stan's departure. When she finds out that Francine is what is holding Stan from staying with her, she has Francine's trailer hauled away, leaving him behind. He rushes to the mansion searching for Francine, but only finds the help trapped, telling him that June went crazy as he finds out that Leonard also nearly ran away with Gloria, the part that Francine took, and discovers that June drowned both her husband and Gloria off the shore of Catalina Island. Stan finds them on a boat at the marina and frees her, although he falls for being doped and they are both dumped at sea. They awake just as June nearly gets the last laugh. Stan points out that he really isn't Leonard, but Francine shoots down his reality by remembering that they really are reincarnated many times over, dying in a similar manner each time. As they kiss, June leaps into the water to drown with her Leonard and Stan and Francine get to the boat, backing over her by accident and killing her. Stan is willing to dismiss what happened but Francine insists that she wasn't making up a story as they sail into the moonlight. Meanwhile, Hayley deletes an episode of Bones that Roger wanted to watch at home on the DVR and finds Steve less than sympathetic. He tricks them into entering cages and keeps them captive as part of crate training. He subjects them to hours of Bones, despite their protests that it is inhumane. He later finds that crate training was intended for dogs and is insulted by Hayley. But when he takes Steve's docility as a sign that the training has actually worked, he is fooled and is trapped in the cage as Steve deletes his show. Personality Insanely drastic and rashly so, Stan at times acts on his first impulses which typically result in extreme measures.[6] Often, his extreme measures are of a conspicuously destructive, disastrous, offensive, or life-threatening nature to others.[6] Very inconsiderate, Stan never stops to think about the feelings, needs, or welfare of others, even in circumstances in which it's obvious that others have been/could be severely negatively impacted. Moreover, Stan often proves to be insensitive, completely unfazed when fully conscious of the distresses, displeasures and sufferings brought upon and felt by others. As examples: In the episode "The People vs. Martin Sugar," Stan hits a real federal marshal in the back of the head with a stone just so he can get to wear his jacket and pose as a real marshal himself. In the same episode, he refused to let the rest of the jury go home if they didn't vote Roger guilty, despite him being the only one who thought so and thus being in the minority of the verdict. It is also indirectly stated that he has been known to stab the babies of men and women who don't have regular childcare so they can be eligible to stay on the jury. Gallery 47.1.png 45.png 34.1.png 49.1.png 310px-AmDad MayTheBestStanWin 0151F.jpg 300px-Betty Smith.jpg Category:American Dad Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Perverts Category:Stealth Force Category:Divas Category:Gunslinger Category:Criminals Category:Metahumans Category:Killing Intent Category:League of Assassins Category:Reincarnation Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Yang Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Champions Category:Driver